


Heroes

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Heroes [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Deconstruction, F/M, Nudity, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: Since the days of World War II, Superheroes have protected the world from evil. Unfortunately, a new generation of "heroes" have rum amok, compromising the safety of the world due to their hedonism or ideology. A new group of heroes must face these fake heroes.They are the new Punisher, Danielle Cage, Deadpool, X-27 and the new Spider-Man.
Relationships: Benjy Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heroes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130942





	1. John Savage

John Savage thought back on the history of superheroes.

_It all started sometime during World War II when Steve Rogers became Captain America. At the same time various other "superheroes" came into existence. They helped defeat the Nazis and were also involved in the Cold War. However many of the WWII era heroes fell into obscurity. Sometime in the 60s, a new hero Doctor Strange rose but he would have go public for some time._

_This is why in 1961, when the Fantastic Four, they became known as the beginning of the "Age of Heroes". They were quickly followed by the likes of Hulk, Thor, Spider-Man, Iron Man, the X-Men and Captain America when his frozen body was found. They even formed their own team, the Avengers. This era lasted for fifty years. But everything changed in 2011. A new generation of "heroes" rose up and ran amok._

_These "heroes" only wanted to make the world a better place for themselves._

This is what it had come to. Most real heroes were too old at this point to stop them so the world was at the mercy of these fakes. Fakes responsible for the death of Savage's family. He remembered as he went to the park with his wife Anna, son John Jr. and daughter, Lori. Then Captain Marvel showed up.

"Anna Savage, you are under arrest for a future terrorist attack on Avengers HQ"

Now here's now the pre-crime laws work. If an Inhumans who claims to be able to predict the future says you're guilty, you go straight to jail. No judge, no jury, his word is proof. And jail is a prison inside another dimension altogether. And these "heroes" were the ones putting people in their there. Anna screamed and ran. Captain Marvel wasted no time in firing an energy blast at her.

The blast not only killed Anna but also John Jr. and Lori and several other people who just happened to be caught in the blast. John himself was sent flying and only barely survived.

\--

He woke up months later in a hospital.

"My wife, little John, Lori, I need to see them"

"I'm sorry" the doctor told him, "they're dead"

"She killed them, she fucking killed them" screamed John.

A police officer was already in the room.

"That's simply not true" he said, "Captain Marvel did kill your wife but she pulled a gun on her. She killed several people including your children"

"That's not true" shouted John, "I was there, Anna just ran scared and... She just killed everybody"

"I know this is hard to hear but we looked at the scene, the evidence says your wife killed them and would have killed more if Captain Marvel didn't do something"

An inquiry into Captain Marvel's conduct was looked in but she quickly dismissed the accusation as "misogyny". The fact that this woman could take so many innocent lives and make herself out to be the victim, made John's blood boil. Something had to be done about so called "heroes" like her. John decided he's become the Punisher but unlike the late Frank Castle, his war wouldn't be merely against criminals but against the fake heroes who ruin people's lives.

But the new Punisher was just one man, he'd need to recruit many real heroes to fight this menace. \-- The first person John went for was Danielle Cage, daughter of former superheroes Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. The girl had followed in her parents' footsteps, fighting street criminals that no one else go after. She operated in Harlem where crime had increased due to the current generation of heroes, refusing to get involved.

All it would take is some idiot on his phone filming an outta context altercation between a superhero and a street thug and suddenly the hero would be branded a racist because the bad guy happened to be black. Fortunately, Danielle was half-black and had no ties to any established superhero group. But this meant she was left fighting the battles by herself.

John found Danielle's address and knocked on her door.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I have a proposal for you" he said, "you know crime in Harlem has increased since 2011, when the current generation of heroes took over"

"Yeah, nobody will fight crime here"

"And these 'heroes' would rather arrest people before they've actually committed any crimes. So why would they not go after anyone in Harlem before they've committed a crime?"

"I don't know a lot about this Minority Report bullshit they do" said Danielle, "they have some kinda Inhuman who can predict the future but I don't understand how it works. Maybe the predictions just come to him. Even if it did predict a crime in Harlem, the political situation makes it too bothersome for most heroes to tackle it"

"Has it not occurred that this Inhuman might be talking outta his ass or even be completely made up?"

"That thought had crossed my mind" admitted Danielle.

"I believe that if we get rid of the fake heroes, we might be able to fix the problem"

"Deal" said Danielle, "the way things are right now, I can only respond to a very small amount of crime. There's just too much for one person to handle"

"Well, that was easier than I expected" said John.

\--

The next person John intended to recruit for Deadpool and not some copycat, this was the original Deadpool, one of the few real heroes (okay maybe hero was stretching it) still active.

Recruiting him was fine simple.

"Deadpool, do you want to help me save the world?" John asked.

"No" said Deadpool.

"I'll give a billion dollars" offered John.

"Okay" said Deadpool.

\--

The next recruit was one of the many X-23 clones created by Alchemax. One had escaped their facility and was in hiding but the Punisher, Cage and Deadpool knew where to find her.

She had been hiding out in an abandoned house. 

"So you must X-27" said John.

X-27 just ran to the corner of the room. She was completely naked and afraid.

"You best deal with her" John told Danielle.

"Why me?"

"Because she's a scared little girl who probably has pop out claws and you have unpenetrable skin. Its true that Deadpool has super hearing but I don't trust him with this kinda task"

Danielle was able to calm X-27 down.

"Okay, cool" said John, "now Danielle needs to buy some clothes for her"

"What?!" screamed Danielle, "why me"

"We can't take her out of here naked" John told her, "we'd look like we're trafficking underage girls. And I'm not shopping for girls clothes"

"I don't mind" said Deadpool.

"Absolutely not" said John, "it has to be someone who can behave like a normal person"

After X-27 was dressed, the trio took her home. Now there was one last recruit John was looking for. His name was Benjamin Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The story is inspired by the Boys.  
> -This universe exists in real time apposed to Marvel Time.  
> -The reason I didn't make the new Punisher the son or grandson of Frank Castle was because I found it unlikely he'd start a family with his one man war on crime.  
> -The original Frank Castle Punisher was a vigilante operating in the 1970s and 1980s. He was eventually killed by criminals.  
> -Luke Cage and Jessica Jones are both retired. As the characters age in real time, Jessica Jones was never a classmate of Peter Parker's. There is also a noticeable age gap between Luke Cage and Jessica Jones due to the year they each first appeared.  
> 


	2. Benjy Parker

Benjamin "Benjy" Parker was born in 2003 to Peter and Mary Jane Parker. He had an older sister named May, nicknamed Mayday, currently operating as Spider-Girl. You see, Benjy and Mayday both inherited spider powers from their father, the original Spider-Man. Benjy dreamed of becoming Spider-Man just like his father and sister. Unfortunately, the mantle of Spider-Man was taken by another man in 2015.

In high school, Benjy met Liz. The two quickly became boyfriend and girlfriend. In 2018, Benjy donned the mantle of Spider-Man, he didn't care if some other guy was using it. He had spider powers too and wanted to help. The thing was that the current Avengers didn't like some new vigilante moving in on their turf. He was catching criminals that they normally just ignored for political reasons.

For this the media branded him a "fascist". The most noticeable news outlet was the Daily Bugle, formerly a newspaper that Benjy's father had sold pictures to, it was now a news channel run by Don Robertson, grandson of Robbie Robertson. But whereas Robbie had been a voice of reason in J. Jonah Jameson's campaign against Spider-Man, Don took Jameson's rhetoric further, insisting that the wall crawler was a "racist and a Nazi".

Eventually, the Avengers started going after Spider-Man, declaring him an impostor and a villain. Fighting villains had been one thing but having other heroes go after him, convinced Benjy to give up his mantle. With no luck finding this "impostor", the Avengers told the media that they had caught him. Benjy just continued to live a normal life. Disgusted that the Avengers would be so petty, retired the mantle of Spider-Girl outta disgust.

So now the only Spider-People were this mysterious black suited Spider-Man and a white suited Spider-Woman who had appeared from nowhere. However Benjy could not stay outta the came for long.

\--

Benjy was in the park with Liz. 

"Things have gotten so much worse since Spider-Man left us" Liz said, "and Spider-Girl"

"You mean the red and blue ones?" asked Benjy.

"Yeah, there just seems to be more crime and no new heroes have appeared in the last three years, its like they're afraid the Avengers will come after them too"

Benjy did feel guilty. He would hear about people who were killed by criminals he could have stopped. But it was much too dangerous now. As Benjy pondered, a big Armadillo came crashing down, landing on an old woman sat on a bench. Hovering above them was Ironheart.

"Yeah, that's what you get" said Ironheart, oblivious to the fact she had recklessly killed a civilian.

"Run!" shouted Benjy.

Benjy and Liz ran for their lives as Ironheart continued to attack the Armadillo. Ironheart blasted the Armadillo with her arc reactor, sending him flying into a crowd of people. This wasn't the first time Benjy had witnessed such reckless brutality. He wasn't even sure if this Armadillo was even a villain but he had to get Liz outta there before Ironheart did something stupid.

Just then, Benjy saw a little girl get sent flying by one of Ironheart's blasts. Without thinking, he quickly fired webbing to create a safety net to catch her. That was when Ironheart saw him. At this point, Armadillo had been killed along with a lot of innocent people. Benjy pulled his hoodie up, hoping Ironheart had not seen his face. He ran to Liz and grabbed her. He quickly bean web swinging through the trees.

"What is happening?" asked Liz.

"Long story short, I'm Spider-Man" said Benjy.

Ironheart flew after Benjy, firing one blast after another. Benjy was able to dodge the blasts thanks to his spider-sense. Eventually Ironheart resorted to firing a blast too big for him to dodge. Benjy and Liz were hit and sent flying. Benjy hit the ground and got up to see Liz impaled on a branch. Ironheart had lost sight of them.

"Liz!"

Benjy ran to Liz who had passed out. 

"Please, wake up"

Liz's eyes opened.

"Benjy?" she asked.

"You're okay be okay" said Benjy.

"I think the branch got my lung" Liz said.

"No, don't say that"

"Listen, Benjy" said Liz, "I know I've not had a lot of time to process all this. You being Spider-Man and all, but I want you to know, I'm proud of you. You've made a difference in people's lives. I love you, Benjy"

Liz was dead. Benjy cried. Eventually, he remembered that Ironheart was looking for him and left.

\--

Benjy arrived home crying at Liz's death.

"What's wrong, Benjy" said his mother.

"Liz's dead"

In the weeks that followed, Benjy continued to watch new board casts regarding the "Armadillo incident". Ironheart was interviewed about her conduct.

"Let me tell you something, okay. Everyday black folks are killed by white superheroes for no reason, why don't you complain that? If this had been a white superhero, nobody would give a shit. As for those that died, fuck them. They got to live their lives free of oppression. I'm the victim in this"

Don Robertson called Ironheart's comments on the issue "insightful". The only good news is that nobody came to the door to arrest Benjy for being Spider-Man. Apparently Ironheart had not seen his face. Benjy had been seeing a therapist but she wasn't much help. She was more focused on convincing him that Ironheart was not responsible than actually helping him deal with Liz's death.

\--

This was where John Savage came in. Mary Jane answered the door.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"I'm a preventive from the Avengers come to offer your son a non-enclosure agreement"

"Is it alright if I'm present?" Mary Jane asked.

John didn't think of this but should have been obvious. Benjy was 18 years old. It made sense his parents wouldn't want him signing some contract without them present.

"Relax, I'm not here to ask him to sign anything" John said, "I just wanna understand what happened there"

Mary Jane led John to Benjy's room.

"Benjy, there's a man here to see you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Benjy is based on Peter's infant son of Earth-982.  
> -Peter Parker operated as Spider-Man during the 1960s-1990s.  
> -Mayday Parker operated as Spider-Girl from 1998-2018.  
> -Liz has no connection with Liz Allen.


	3. Offer

John Savage entered Benjy's room.

"So what exactly is this about?" asked Benjy carefully.

"The kinda thing you wouldn't want your parents to overhear" said John, "I know what happened to Liz. A similar thing happened to my family. I have a plan to make sure crap like that never happens again"

"What do you you think I can do?" "Listen, Benjamin" said John, "I know about you and I even know about your dad and your sister. I've done some digging and I've figured you all out" "You mean the Spider?"

"Yup" said John, "With you're help, can go go after every single fake hero and stop their bullshit"

"Whoa, that is no small fret" said Benjy, "there are tons of these heroes. And what if we kill one who's actually good?"

"I'm not gonna lie" said John, "its gonna do be extremely difficult but I've been studying them and I've already recruited some people that are really hard to kill themselves"

"Okay, I'll give it a shot" said Benjy, "these people need to pay for Liz's death"

"Good" said John, "I'll be in my black car tomorrow. You can trail him where with your Spider-Man costume. Me and my team will be on the fifth floor"

"Whoa, Spider-Man is a wanted man" freaked Benjy.

"The red and blue, yeah" said John, handing Benjy a black and red costume, the same kind this other Spider-Man wears.

John left Benjy's room and spoke to Mary Jane and Peter Parker who had now arrived home.

"I'm afraid we have no real conclusive evidence to what's happened" John told them.

John quickly left before anymore questions could be asked.

\--

The next day, Benjy donned his new Spider-Man costume and spotted the black car out the front. He spotted several actually.

"Did it not occur to him that might be more than one black car outside?"

Suddenly an arm moved outside the window of one such black car and waved. Spider-Man jumped out and headed towards it. The car began to drive away and Spider-Man web swinged after it. Eventually, the car arrived at an apartment block and John. If John noticed Spider-Man, he simply ignored his presence and stepped into the apartment. Remembered what John had said the day before, Spider-Man swung over to the third floor.

He wall crawled along the place, checking every window. Not finding any sign of John, he had to make a second loop round until he saw him in a room with a young black woman, a raven teenage girl and Deadpool. Benjy had heard about Deadpool from his father, the Merc with a Mouth. John walked over to the window and opened it.

"Come on in"

Spider-Man climbed in.

"I can recognise Deadpool and I think the girl is X-23-"

"X-27, actually" said John.

That made more sense, X-23, currently known as Wolverine, would have been in her early thirties. And she had a lot weight lately.

"And the black chick, well half-black, is Danielle Cage"

"You're Luke Cage's daughter" Spider-Man said, shaking hands with Danielle, "so what's our team name"

"Well, we haven't come up with one" said John.

"What?" said Deadpool, "we gotta have a name"

"The thing is I'm more concerned with dealing with this fake hero problem" said John.

"What if we name ourselves X-Force?" asked Deadpool.

"Sure thing, I don't care" replied John.

"So who are we going after first" asked Spider-Man.


	4. Miles Morales

There is not one universe but a seemingly infinite number. So far 28744923048932 universes have been discovered. The universe that Benjy Parker comes from is Earth-616. However the Earth that the black Spider-Man is from is Earth-1610. His name is Miles Morales. Now Earth-1610 had a similar history to Earth-616. Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically engineered spider in 1962 and gained spider powers.

He spent decades as Spider-Man until the Green Goblin finally killed him in 2011. However, shortly before his death, Miles Morales was bitten by a spider in his uncle's apartment. You see, his uncle Aaron Davis was a super villain called the Prowler who had stolen the formula that created Spider-Man in the first place. So Miles became the new Spider-Man. His career in Earth-1610 lasted for four years.

In 2015, Earth-1610 was destroyed by an event called the Incursion. Miles barely escaped by using multiverse gateway created by his Earth's Reed Richards and traveled to Earth-616. On this Earth, the Incursion never happened. He also learned that Earth-616 Miles had recently died, allowing him to replace him and live with that reality's version of his parents. He continued his career as Spider-Man and joined the Champions for six years.

But today he was going to be promoted into the Avengers, the number one team in that version. As Miles understood they were Earth-616's equivalent to the Ultimates. He arrived on the helicarrier wearing his black and red costume. Captain Marvel was waiting for him.

"Its an honour to be here" said Miles.

"Yes, we needed someone to replace Ice Man after he had a mental breakdown"

"What happened to him?" asked Miles.

"We don't talk about that here" Captain Marvel told him.

Captain Marvel took Miles to the command room.

"Your performance has been great, plus you're black, and we don't wanna be accused of tokenism for only having one black dude on the team" said Captain Marvel, "its a pity you're not a woman"

It did seem patronising to hear this but Miles was used it. The Champions had recruited him for the same reason. It did kinda bother him that he was only recruited for his race and not his abilities.

"There is just one final test for you" said Captain Marvel.

"What is it?" asked Miles.

"Strip" said Captain Marvel, pulling down the downer half of her own costume.

"You want me to strip? As in naked?"

"I've always wanted to fuck Spider-Man" Captain Marvel, "you're the closest I can get. Now strip naked and fuck me before I kill you"

Reluctantly, Miles obeyed. Captain Marvel then pinned him to the wall.

"You better start getting hard or I'll have to break something"

Miles struggled but eventually thought about his teammate Spider-Gwen from the Champions, helping him get hard. Captain Marvel then fucked him.

"Welcome to the Avengers"

\--

After putting his costume back on, Miles left the room where he saw Thor walking through the corridor. It wasn't the original, he had apparently become unworthy of Mjolnir because Nick Fury whispered something in his ear. This Thor was a woman who was chosen by the hammer.

"Hi" said Miles nervously.

"Get away from me sperm bank" said Thor, "like we need another toxic male on the team"

"Excuse me?" said Miles, defensively.

"You might be black, but I'm a woman" said Thor, "that makes me a bigger victim than you"

As Thor walked off, Miles wondered if this is really the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This universe takes place in real time. However it also takes place in real time in relation to the real time that this pic's Earth-616 takes place in, meaning that characters in both universes are both on the same dates instead of the Ultimate Marvel versions being younger than their mainstream counterparts.  
> -Miles Morales used to be a member of the Champions before joining the Avengers.  
> -Iceman had served on the Avengers before having a mental breakdown due to finding out he was only gay because Jean Grey used her powers to make him gay. He's also not the original Ice Man but rather the one younger version sent forwards through time.


	5. The Champions

In 1992, Faith Herbert had written a letter to the Harbinger Foundation claiming to have mutant powers. The Harbinger Foundation was believed to be a school for mutants like the Xavier Institute. However the letter was intercepted by a mutant named Peter Stanchek. A few days later, Faith was approached by Peter and his girlfriend Kris Hathaway who warned her that the Harbinger Foundation just wanted to use mutants.

However when Peter looked into Faith's mind, he discovered that she had lied about her powers. But then shortly after he and Kris left the house, Faith came flying out the window.

Apparently, Peter had activated Faith's X-Gene. Since then, Faith had operated as the superhero Zephyr for twenty nine years. She was now in her early 40s, flying over the city. But there was just one problem. You see, Faith was morbidly obese. She was quiet fat when her X-Gene was activated and she did manage to lose the weight. Being a superhero meant doing a lot of physical activity, it wasn't too surprising she lost weight.

But during the 2000s, she fell into obscurity. Depressed she ended up putting the weight back on with a lot of interest. In 2012, she took advantage of the new PC culture and reinvented herself as a hero for body positivity. She never did anything heroic anymore, she was simply too fat to fight crime even with her superpowers. She mostly just took selfies, signed autographs and foiled staged crimes.

However having mutant powers does not prevent you from having heart attacks. And that's what happened. Faith was flying about when her heart gave out and she came crashing to the ground, blood splattering over several civilians.

\--

Deadpool was watching the video on Youtube. He laughed as Faith went splat.

"It was going to happen sooner or later" said John.

"Nobody was hurt, were they?" asked Benjy.

"She just landed on a car" said Danielle, "nobody else died"

"I don't understand how you can laugh at that" said Benjy.

"Faith hadn't been a hero for the past twenty years" said John, "these days she was just riding off the whole body positive thing"

John then placed a case file on the table.

"But onto more serious matters" he said, "our first target are the Champions"

The case files were of Ms. Marvel, Nova, the Miles Morales Spider-Man, Brawn, Viv Vision, Wasp, Falcon, Patriot and Power Man. John immediately removed the one on Miles from the desk.

"Oops" said John, "I forgot the other Spider-Man has joined the Avengers"

"Yeah, it was like last chapter" said Deadpool.

"He joined the Avengers?" said Benjy.

"Yeah, Ice Man had a mental breakdown" said John, "so the black Spider-Man has replaced him"

"Which one?" asked Benjy, "I thought there like two of them?"

"The younger one" said John, "the older one had already retired. He just came out that one time to prop up his past self when he came out as gay"

"So that leaves Ms. Marvel, Nova, Brawn, Viv, Wasp, Falcon, Patriot and Power Man" said Benjy.

"The current Ms. Marvel is an Inhuman named Kamala Khan who underwent Terrigenesis in 2013. She gained stretching powers similar to Mr. Fantastic, though she mostly just uses them to make her fist really big" said John.

John moved onto the next member, "the current Nova is a 21 year old named Sam Alexander. His father was apparently a member of the Nova Corps as well"

"Do what is a member of the Nova Corps doing in the Champions?" asked Benjy.

"I believe he went renegade at some point" said John, "next up we've got Brawn, formerly known as Hulk. He's a 35 year old named Amadeus Cho. He was considered for the Avengers but they decided they needed another black guy. Of course they also had better reasons. Amadeus is a psychopath who enjoys being the Hulk. No one should enjoy being the Hulk"

John moved the next Champion, "Viv Vision is the daughter of Vision"

"Wait, they're robots" said Danielle, "how does that work?"

"Apparently, Vision physically built her using a combination of his own and his wife's brainwaves to start a family" said John, "next up we have Wasp, her real name is Nadia Pym, supposedly the daughter of Hope Pym and granddaughter of Hank Pym"

John moved onto Falcon, "unlike Sam Wilson, this guy is a literal Falcon due to mutations done to him. The new Patriot, Shaun Lucas, is a domestic terrorist the Champions recruited two years ago. And finally we have Power Man"

"I know about him" said Danielle, "the guy is the son of Hernan Alvarez AKA Shade. He arrived on the scene in 2010 and is basically a criminal masquerading a hero"

"How do you know all their identities?" asked Benjy.

"The 'heroes' these days don't even try to keep it secret" said John, "they post their exploits onto social media. They saw the Tony Stark biopic where they had him reveal his identity and think this is something normal. In real life, Stark never revealed it until he retired"

"So how do we beat them?" asked Benjy.

"Blackmail" said John, "we gather dirt on them and possibly a few former members of the team like the black Spider-Man and Ironheart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Faith Herbert, Peter Stanchek, Kris Hathaway and the Harbinger Foundation are from Valiant Comics.  
> -Nadia Pym is Hank Pym's granddaughter through his daughter, Hope, due to the universe being in real time.  
> -The Tony Stark biopic is this universe's version of the 2008 Iron Man film.


	6. Chapter 6

Ms. Marvel, Nova, Brawn, Viv Vision, Wasp, Falcon, Patriot and Power Man were at their bunker, fucking prostitutes. Well most of them were, Viv was ignoring the scene and checking out the computers. Ms. Marvel was taking a smoke outside. One of the prostitutes brought over was actually Gabby Kinney. You see, Amadeus liked to fuck women in his Hulk form and very few women could handle it.

X-27 had been a frequent victim of his. And it wasn't enough X-27 would be painfully fucked by a Hulk, the Champions would all take turns whipping the girl until all the skin was torn from her back, revealing bone. As soon as her mutant healing factor kicked in, they'd then give her another whipping. So with her gone, the Champions were having to make do with Gabby.

Gabby was tied between two whipping posts completely naked as Champions would flog her. But this X-23 clone couldn't feel pain even the skin was completely shredded off her back. She did her best to act like the whipping hurt but they were just crocodile tears.

"Its just not the same" said Brawn.

Wasp was fucking a male prostitute dressed as Harry Potter. Nova laughed at Falcon when the prostitutes refused to have sex with him.

"Fuck you, Sam" said Falcon, "you have to pay to get laid"

"Yeah, and you can't even pay for it" said Nova.

Falcon punched Nova across the room.

"It doesn't matter how many prostitutes you fuck, Sam" said Power Man, "you're still the biggest loser here"

Out of all the Champions, nobody respected Nova. Brawn paid Gabby the money as she was getting dressed.

"We need to get X-27 back" said Brawn, "I need a woman I can hurt"

"I don't know what you see in this" said Viv, "but can't we just buy another clone from Alchemax?"

"I thought we'd be able to get X-27 back in no time" said Power Man, "but Viv is right, at this point we should just get another clone"

"You know, you're right" said Brawn, "it might be fun breaking the new one in"


	7. Chapter 7

Captain Marvel had called a meeting. Miles went to the room and saw Ironheart, Thor, Captain America, the Hulk and Squirrel Girl. This Captain America was not Steve Rogers but his successor, Sam Wilson Jr., with the Hulk being Jennifer Walters Jr, daughter of She-Hulk. Miles noticed that Bruce Banner's second cousin looked almost exactly like him.

It was as though, the original was sat there, wearing a wig. Captain Marvel was stood in front of them. Miles sat down.

"You're all probably wondering why I called you all here" said Captain Marvel, "first I wanna welcome our all new, all different Spider-Man. Secondly there was a point Squirrel Girl had"

"Yes, I wanna talk about the profits"

"Again, with the profits" complained Thor.

"You, Captain Marvel and Captain America and Ironheart-" said Hulk.

"We are the big money makers" said Captain Marvel.

This was not actually true. Let me elaborate, superheroes had always used comic books for funding, creating the companies Ultra Comics and later Marvels Comics, founded in the 1960s to fund superheroes as a rival to Ultra. Marvels Comics started off with comic book about the original Captain America and the Fantastic Four before moving onto Spider-Man, the X-Men and Thor.

And the superheroes would get royalties. However by the 2010s, most of the popular superheroes had been replaced with less than dedicated "heroes". Marvels tried to scavenge themselves with biopics about the old heroes but the company got infiltrated by SJWs who only cared about their political agenda. As a result, Marvels started losing even more profits and becoming more reliant on their cinematic universe.

But now the new heroes were demanding their own movies and TV shows. The thing was that these heroes were not popular at all. Marvels had to purchase tickets for their Captain Marvel biopic (which skipped over her days as Ms. Marvel and changed her predecessor into a woman) themselves just so their movie would appear to be a "success".

So the "big moneymakers" thing was a lie. Of course, compared to Squirrel Girl, they did look like big moneymakers.

"You're just here because people think you have down-syndrome" Captain Marvel told Squirrel Girl.

Squirrel Girl and Hulk realised they weren't going to get anywhere so they dropped the matter.

"But the most important thing" said Captain Marvel, "is Star"

"Who's Star?" asked Miles.

"Her real is Ripley Ryan, she volunteered for an experiment to engineer humans into human-Kree hybrids" said Captain Marvel, "she was the only one that survived, gaining powers similar to my powers. This makes her our biggest threat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ultra Comics is a version of DC Comics on Earth-33.  
> -Marvels Comics is a version of Marvel Comics that exists in the Marvel Universe.


	8. Ripley Ryan

Ripley Ryan was the daughter of Carol Danvers, a narcissist who abused her. Carol had hoped that Ripley would inherit her powers and become her sidekick. However Ripley failed to develop a power and in her frustration, Carol would frequently beat her daughter. Eventually, Carol gave up and kicked Ripley, telling her she had no daughter. Since then Ripley spent the rest of her childhood in a foster home.

As an adult, Ripley became a reporter. In 2019, she was asked to interview Captain Marvel. Danvers did not recognise her now grown up daughter and while Ripley managed to remain civil and just ask the described questions, secretly she hated that someone like her was considered a hero. After the interview, Ripley began trying to research ways to become a superhero.

With no powers or the money necessary for Iron Man like armour, Ripley began training herself using methods modelled on Hawkeye, the Punisher and Daredevil. She also looked for ways to acquire powers Eventually she learned that Minn-Erva was taking efforts to turn humans into human-Kree hybrids like Captain Marvel. She volunteered for the procedure and was the only survivor.

She acquired abilities similar to her mother's and became the superhero Star. However Ripley learned that Minn-Erva really intended for her to help conquer Earth. Ripley defeated Minn-Erva and handed her over to Shield. She then continued to work as a superhero. However Captain Marvel was not happy about being shown up when Star defeated a Chitauri invasion.

You see, Captain Marvel was already fighting the aliens and causing collateral damage, endangering civilians through her recklessness. Star saved as many people as she could before being attacked by Captain Marvel.

"I'm on your side" said Star.

"Why should I trust you?"

"We both want the same thing" said Star, "to stop these aliens"

Star and Captain Marvel were both able to repel back the rest of the Chitauri. After the battle, Captain Marvel was furious to learn that Star was rising in popularity while her own plummeted, especially in light of her actions in the Second Superhero Civil War. With how similar Star's powers were, she'd surely replace her on the Avengers. She remembered she had Ulysses Cain.

Ulysses Cain was an Inhuman who could predict the future. He could only do so with a 10% accuracy but that wasn't why Captain Marvel valued him. What she valued in him was that people blindly believed these visions despite never witnessing them. This meant Danvers could make up anything she wanted. She had gotten numerous political enemies imprisoned by having Ulysses claim they would commit a crime.

And now Star would be the next victim. With Ulysses's visions as "proof", Captain Marvel told the media that Star was a fraud and that she had staged the Chitauri attack. Most people didn't believe her claims as Star had acted far more heroic than Captain Marvel ever did but the media slandered Star and the authorities all moved to arrest Star. Star would spend the next two years on the run.

During this time, Star would continue to aid the public as none of the "pro" superheroes were doing it, all the while evading arrest. This struggle had been going on for two years now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Second Superhero Civil War is the in-universe name for Civil War II.


End file.
